The Boy with no Past
by Neo Moses
Summary: Six months before Aang is found in the iceberg Sokka and Katara find a injured boy near the village. How will this Memoryless boy change the story we all watch? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this Sokka would be the main character and the show would end with him becoming the king of the

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this Sokka would be the main character and the show would end with him becoming the king of the world, but since he's neither I guess ill have to stick to being a poor un-paid Fanfic author.

Prologue

"Hey! What's that over there?"

"I think it's a person….Oh my god! Sokka help me dig him out of the snow he's hurt!"

"OK! I got 'em up. Katara lets get him back to the village so that you can fix him up."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ugh…where am I?" his voice came out in a whisper. His vision was blurred and unfocused. He groaned and tried to shake his head to clear his vision. "AH! Damn…what happened to me?" As his vision finally cleared up he saw that he was in a small cone shaped tent. "The southern water tribe…….how do I know that?" He managed to sit up with only a small grunt of pain.

"Hey! Lie back down u shouldn't be moving at all" came a feminine voice. He looked to the voices origin and saw a well tanned girl with chestnut colored hair. She gently pushed him back to a lying position. "You're lucky you know that?" she continued "You had six arrows in you plus severe hypothermia."

"Ha! I guess that's why it hurts to move." He grinned "So why am I lucky because I'm alive or because you're here" She blushed and looked away embarrassed. He laughed "So are you gonna tell me you name or should I just call u beautiful?" He laughed again as she turned just a little redder.

"I'm Katara….What's your name?"

The boy sat there thinking "Ya know I don't remember….I don't remember anything for that matter…Anything at all…..hell that sucks"

"I'm sorry" Katara said "You probably have amnesia from your hypothermia.

"Well we're gonna have to call me something till I remember." He suddenly grinned "You know I'd be ok if ya just called me handsome" (another blush)

"How about Michael?" She suggested.

"Eh that works too"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so we have our prologue. YAY! Well not all the chapters will be just him hitting on people there will be action (like fighting action you pervert!)

And this is how its gonna work. For the 6 months before Aang shows up im just gonna do chapters to show you the OC's character and number them but when I get into the actual stuff from the show I'm going to just name the chapter after the episode its about to simplify things.

-Neo Moses


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this I wouldn't write fanfiction but I do

"Ok are you ready to meet the villagers?" Katara asked

"Didn't you tell me not to move like five minutes ago?" 'Michael' responded

"Well Michael I think if your healthy enough to hit on me then you should be able to say 'hi' to the villagers" She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Yea lets stick with Mike I like that better" He paused "And I'm gonna need a shirt if I'm sayin' hi to anyone" He said while observing that he only wore long white pants and many bandages on his torso.

"Oh heh heh here's one of Sokka's spares." She tossed him a blue jacket "He's my brother"

Mike put on the jacket and tried to stand up. "Ow! Dang that hurts"

"Here let me help you" Katara said. She placed his arm over her shoulder and used her arm to support him. "Now try again"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The tent flap opened and out came the boy putting his weight on Katara because he obviously couldn't stand on his own.

"Everyone I'd like you all to meet they newest addition to our village" Katara said smiling. A woman that looked like an older Katara walked up them and smiled.

"Hello I'm Katara's grandmother but you can call me Gran-Gran" She held her hand out.

"Hey I don't remember my name but you can call me Michael" He said accepting her hand. This earned a few laughs from the villagers before they continued in with their daily routines except for a boy that appeared to be just a little older than Katara. He walked to them and started to speak.

"OK. Here's the deal if you want to be a member of this village your gonna have to pull your weight. That means helping me hunt, cutting firewood, and helping defend the village. You got that?"

Michael laughed "That's ok with me. Just about the last part don't you have adults to defend the village?"

"No, they all left to fight in the war. I'm the oldest boy in the village; I was left to defend it. And since you look older than me you'll help too." It sounded like an order.

"Sokka! He's still recovering from his wounds. I say he doesn't do any work for another week." Katara sounded a little upset.

"And I say we do what's best for the village! He can't just live in our village and not do anything for it. Dad told me to take care of the village and I am!" Sokka responded.

"Look I had to help him walk out here he's in no condition to do your stupid chores" Katara started to raise her voice "And when he does recover I'm still not going to let you boss him around just because he's an outsider!"

"That's right he IS an outsider. How can we trust him? Huh?" Katara looked outraged at this but Michael stepped in before she could say anything.

"I understand….Its only fair that I have to earn everyone's trust. I mean if you trust everyone you're just going to get used. I will help around the village as much as can, but for now Katara's right. I'm having trouble standing right now. Truce?" Michael held out his hand.

Sokka shook it" Finally someone who gets why I'm so bossy about this. Have your rest but as soon as you get better, and I mean it, you'll help."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You know you didn't have to take that from Sokka right?" Katara questioned him when they got back into the tent.

Michael waited a moment while catching his breath as they had taken a short walk around the village. He then smiled "Take what? He was right you have no reason to trust me. I'm glad that you personally do but still when a person is protecting the place they love then they have to be like Sokka. I completely understand that and I think that when I get ta know em he'll end up bein an ok guy."

Katara suddenly looked down "Your right…I think I was being to harsh yelling at him like that. Ugh now I feel bad because of that."

Michael looked up at her "Hey you, ya you. Smile your beautiful" she did with blush "Good now if you feel bad about it then go say sorry it's quite simple"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And there you have it. That was to sorta put everything together for everyone.

Yes for those who know me I gave the character my name and some of my personality but he's gonna be much cooler than me lol and for everyone else no I'm not like some random Katara obsessed fan, in fact if you read my first disclaimer you'd see that I think Sokka's the coolest character but I'm not gonna let my opinion change the characters personality….Well I think I'm ranting, so UNTILL NEXT TIME!!!!! -Neo Moses


End file.
